Organic electronic devices convert electrical energy into radiation, detect signals through electronic processes, convert radiation into electrical energy, or include one or more organic semiconductor layers. An organic light-emitting diode (OLED) is an organic electronic device comprising an organic layer capable of electroluminescence. In some OLEDs, these photoactive organic layers comprise simple organic molecules, conjugated polymers, or organometallic complexes.
As can be appreciated, it is important to develop organometallic complexes.